HanaKaoru-san(One-Shot)
by This author is removed
Summary: I am Japan, and right now I am writing a fanfiction. Everything in the vacation has been fairly normal and seems the same... Until what happened last night...
1. HanaKaoru-San

Hana-Kaoru-san

I have been busy making fanfictions lately. As you already know, I am a country that enjoys animated cartoons and comics. Of course, I am Japan. The country where the sun rises, of course.

Italy-san and Germany-san had been out lately and I haven't been seeing them for a while now, I wonder how they have been doing with their summer vacation. They might have been visiting each other, as they are just neighbouring countries of course. Vacation is, well, the most exciting thing in the year for everyone, as for me, not as good as I would expect today. Not to mention my biggest manga and anime companies started to shut down... I felt like it was the end of me until America-san helped me out by making then popular in the west, which was very good I suppose.

Right now, I am in my computer, writing a fanfiction of a certain vigilante character that has a mask, a character named Kaoru, who lived with a secret identity as Hana-san. She falls in love with a person from school, who, coincidentally she had saved out of from a group of monsters and thugs.

I couldn't exactly think of a way to write it off, so I decided to take a walk outside of my house. I looked around and breathe in the fresh air of the great outdoors, I always loved the outdoors. But if you meant the nighttime, not exactly would you expect me to love it.

I went to the convenience store and decided to buy some bottles of pop soda then headed out of the store ands at down on the bench on the park just right beside the store, relaxing and drinking the cola. I looked up, gazing up on the cloudy but starry sky, smiling at the moon. It was beautiful, of course.

I heard footsteps behind me, I turned around and saw a group of men, heavily armed with guns and clubs. They must be from a yakuza. I stood up looking coldly at them, thinking up and sensing what they tried to come to me for.

"Would you like to spare time and play with us or leave our meeting spot?" Grinned one of them.

I shook my head. "I do not feel like getting into a fight, yakuza-san," I can't really blame them for not knowing me, they might be immigrants somewhere farther from Tokyo.

"Aw come on, we just want to test if our aim and batting skills are good enough, care to join?" One laughed, they really want to make a mess.

"No thank you," I simply replied.

They glared back at me.

I do not have my sword with me, as it's not necessary to go out with a katana on hand just to go to a convenience store, so I left it home. It is up to my ninjutsu to aid.

They swiped their bats at me as I quickly dodged it and gave them my biggest kick. They didn't seem satisfied so I landed a few strikes more, until one grabbed my arm and locked it, kneeling me down tot he ground, I tensed as they started to twist it further until it was terribly painful.

"Not so fast!" A sudden voice echoed in the night.

I glanced up and saw a girl, pink-haired, in a brightly coloured green, fluffy dress and a long magic stick.

Hana-san, I thought with wide eyes.

She threw two pink diamonds at the two yakuzas, they simply glared up at her, knowing that they look terribly confused at what they are seeing.

"My name is Hana-san, princess of the pink diamond! I shall eliminate your evil doings in the name of justice and peace!" She said, jumping down into the street.

"Why you-" one of the yakuza said, swinging his bat at her.

"Hana-san! Look out!" I hollered.

She looked at him and dodged the bat in a quick motion.

"I shall eliminate you now!" Hana-san raises up her magic staff and yells out "Pink Cherry-Blossom Burst!"

There was a burst of bright pink light that shone on me and the yakuzas, the the yakuza was blinded and they ran away as far as possible from Hana-san.

"Thank you," I smiled at her.

She smiled back, winking at me. "Good luck, Japan-san, tomorrow's a new day!"

She waved at me goodbye and jumped and sprinted away.

"We shall meet again!"

Suddenly, I fell off my bed, slowly opening my eyes and carefully looked around. It was morning, I never left my bed at all. I thought it was real, but it seemed that it was just a dream.

I sighed and got off my bed, quickly typing off a fanfiction based off my dream. It was a pleasant dream of course. After that, I went and got my self ready for the world meeting. The first day after the entire vacation, it felt so quick like that dream I had last night.

I opened up the door to the meeting conference. Looking at everyone as I passed by.

"Sumimasen everyone, I overslept," I said, sitting on my usual spot.

"Well, you rarely ever get late Japan, so we'll let that slide," America shrugged and started talking to the countries again.

I smiled, playing and fingering the pink diamond that sat on my desk. This had never felt any better. I never thought my vacation would end with a beautiful dream.

FIN


	2. Author's Note(Hana Kaoru)

Author's Note

Woohoo! Congrats to reading the entire one shot, I am very glad and I hope you like it! It was just something I came up with along the way hike I was writing the other fanfic series 'Fall' and thought I should write a One-Shot!

Also, if you enjoyed my little Hetalia One-Shot, why not give my other fanfic a go? Read my other fanfiction called 'Fall' and follow Germany and his friends survive the deathly experiment of the scientist! Read Now! :D

~Katsu


End file.
